


Love At First Sight

by StarJem



Series: Haikyuu Crack Pairings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, Romance, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Daichi reminisces about the early days of his relationship with the Vice Principal’s toupee.





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke from [Caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz), but I of course just had to turn it into something more than that. This is not meant to be taken seriously and is 100% a crack drabble. Haha!

Daichi gazed longingly at the framed picture of him and his one true love, the toupee with a soft smile on his face. He remembered fondly of the day they first met. It was his third year of high school when a couple of first years who wanted to join the volleyball club caused some trouble causing the two to meet. At first it was infuriating because they had gotten in trouble with the vice principal, but in the end he was grateful because it caused him to meet the love of his life. He would never forget how the toupee felt on his head when it fell onto him. It was warm and comforting.  
  
No other hair piece stood a chance against something as stunning as that toupee. The thickness, the way it was neatly styled. It was pure beauty.  
  
From then on he would give it his all to woo the toupee. It took quite a while, since it was always with the vice principal, but he was not going to give up! Luckily, going to nationals caught the hair piece’s attention and winning nationals captured its heart.  
  
On graduation day, the vice principal walked up to Daichi and handed him the toupee. He told him that over the past several months he saw how much he loved it even though they were always apart and gave them his blessing. Graciously accepting the vice principal’s blessings, Daichi made sure the toupee was treated with the kindness and love it so rightfully deserved.  
  
The two lived together while Daichi went to college. The toupee made for great company while Daichi studied. They were a calming presence. They were also the life of the party no matter where they went. They were admired by many.  
  
They stuck together despite the hardships and being judged harshly by strangers while they were out together. Their love only grew stronger over the years because of that.  
  
Daichi placed the picture back on the nightstand before looking over at the toupee that laid nicely on a wig head on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. His smile grew bigger as he continued to remember all of their adventures together up until this point in their lives. He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
>   
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
